


A rubbish flirt

by Ninhaoma



Series: A treaty on the heartiness of citrus fruits [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, Cake is not bread, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings, OR IS IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninhaoma/pseuds/Ninhaoma
Summary: "I'm not flirting. I'm just being extra nice to someone who is extra attractive."Or the one where Nami flirts with everyone and doesn’t get it when a guy tries to reciprocate.
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: A treaty on the heartiness of citrus fruits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A rubbish flirt

Law tried to stop from moaning out loud as Nami grabbed his hand and drew his hand towards her face. Soft lips closed around his little finger and he felt her tongue slide over it slowly. She closed her eyes and hummed, releasing the digit with a slight ‘pop’.

Amber eyes opened, as the navigator gave a slight nod.

“It needs more sugar, there’s too much mikan in it now.”

With that, she slunk under his arm and hopped up on the kitchen counter where she started to look through the cabinets.

The visuals were almost undoing the rival captain. Her pert bottom was accentuated by black shorts, a white tank top clinging to her in the afternoon heat. She was at a perfect height for him to just grab her and turn her around, letting her long legs fall on either side of him, maybe even wrap them around his hips, as he would grab her hair and explore that lovely, filthy, smart mouth of hers…

Blood rushed south, as he clenched his fists and tried to focus on icy water, on having his arm ripped off by Doflamingo, on the time he walked in on Shachi during a _very_ personal shower, on anything but her and her wafting citrus scent and the way her legs worked as she stretched towards the higher shelves in her quest for the sugar.

“Found it!” a triumphant shout sounded as the frustrating woman held her price high. “Law, could you pass me the measuring spoon?”

Wordlessly, he did as he was bid. As he was just about to hand the spoon over to her, however, he held it just outside her reach so that she had to lean towards him, smirk playing on his features.

Nami was not one to decline such a challenge, but rather gave him a mirroring smirk and leaned into his slim body, letting her fingers travel up his chest, over his shoulder, and further up his arm. He felt his breath hitch as her breath tickled his ear.

Just as the woman, now leaning on him, was about to grab the utensil, he teleported it to his other hand. Nami gave an annoyed huff but didn’t give up so easily. She grabbed his now empty hand to steady herself and to hinder him from repeating his trick, as she mirrored her earlier actions on his other side. The triumphant grin that spread over her features (how could she be so _lovely?_ ) as she grabbed the measuring spoon morphed into a small shriek as she lost her balance, which in turn was cut short as Laws strong arm wound around her waist to keep her steady.

“What’s your goal, Law?” she grinned, bopping him on the nose, “Trying to get in my pants?”

“Yes Nami-ya, that would be the plan,” he answered in a deadpan.

She snorted and twisted away from his embrace, getting back on the floor and adding the required sugar to the batter, and checking that the oven was the correct temperature.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, especially when you try to glower.”

Law sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Nami-ya, can I be frank with you?”

“Sure,” she hummed as she started to put their cooking utensils away and wiping down the surfaces; it didn’t do to leave a mess when Sanji was so particular about his kitchen.

“What do you think we’ve been doing the last few weeks?”

Her eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean?”

Law’s shoulder slumped as he leaned against the counter and massaged his temples. He’d obviously read the signs so very wrong.

“All of it. Rearranging the _Sunny_ ’s library, the spontaneous shopping trips, teaching you how to use the inertial navigation system on the _Polar Tang_? The flirting?”

“Well, your suggestion for the library was just common sense, it does make more sense to organise the books by the Bliss system rather than the Dewey one. It was also a very reasonable suggestion that Bepo learn our navigational instruments and I yours, with the alliance and all. And I thought you needed new shoes?”

Law braced himself against the counter, looking to the heavens – or the kitchen ceiling – for strength.

“Wouldn’t _Bepo_ have been a better teacher in that case? And yes, I needed new shoes, but I still accompanied you the rest of the day. Even in that one shop where you took ages to decide between those two pairs _that were exactly the same_!”

Nami smirked a bit at that.

“At that point I just wanted to see if you’d say anything.”

Her brow furrowed once more.

“But I understand if it takes too much time, you all probably have a million other things to do,” she folded her arms in front of her and looked out the window. “It’s fine if you don’t want to waste more time with me.”

Law fought the temptation to grab her shoulders and shake her. How could such a smart woman be so dense?

“And the flirting?”

“I'm not flirting. I'm just being extra nice to someone who is extra attractive," she answered with a wink.

Law almost growled.

“Why do you think we’ve always been alone during these… excursions?”

“Because no-one else had either time or interest,” came the prompt answer. “And Robin did help with the library, before she… had to… go…” There was an almost tangible light bulb going off as she connected the dots.

Law considered her for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

Nami was one of the most fascinating women he had met. Generally easy-going and happy, she still had a fiery side and a mean left hook he admired. She was also highly intelligent and had beaten him in both chess and go multiple times during their mutual journey. Although he didn’t much care for such things, she was, objectively speaking, beautiful and he’d had to stop himself from dismembering Clione when he’d overheard “what he would do to her if he had the chance” after his crew learned about their alliance with the Straw Hats and the latest edition of everyone’s wanted posters had arrived. She was also considerate and kind, and however much she gushed about treasure and kept detailed accounts of the debts of the rest of the crew, he had started to understand that this was because of something deeper than being a mere miser; she had a deeply rooted psychological need for the safety money could bring. Maybe one day she’d share that story with him. Probably not, though, as things were looking at the moment.

Well, here goes nothing.

“I’m trying to seduce you. I’m trying to get you in bed with me, hopefully more than once. I’d like to wake up next to you and fight next to you and possibly even chuck Luffy overboard next to you.”

The navigator stood stock still, grasping the towel, mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock.

“…what?”

“What did you think all of that was?”

“I just thought you didn’t have anything better to do!”

“Baking a _cake_? I hate bread and cake is just sweet bread that tries to be better than it really is!”

“How would I know that! I wanted the cake to be a surprise for Sanji’s birthday and you offered! I thought you liked helping me…”

He hated how downtrodden she looked, wringing the tea towel, eyes downcast.

“I do like helping you, but do you really think no-one else could have done that? Robin, or hell, even Ermine from the _Tang_?”

Law sighed, moving towards the door, gathering his hat as he went.

“But as I’ve now understood that this doesn’t mean anything to you, I’ll just leave and possibly try to drown myself.”

“Stop right there!”

Shocked, he stopped with his hand on the handle.

A small hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around and face her. Amber eyes blazed up at him, her mouth set in a tight line, eyebrows furrowed. Nami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she opened them again, there was a certain flintiness in them, a determination he sometimes glimpsed in the middle of battle or when she sensed an opportunity for a really great bargain.

“Law, it does mean something to me.”

Dumbfounded, the pirate stood stock-still with his mouth hanging open. _What?_

Her eyes softened a bit and the grip on his shoulder wasn’t quite so tight anymore. Her other hand came up to play with the cord of his hoodie.

“I know I’m flirty by nature and that might give people ideas. However, your actions don’t seem to be based on that.”

She sighed, her other hand coming down to play with the other cord.

“And partly due to being flirty, I’m _terrible_ with picking up signs from others. I’m just so used to doing it for fun that I don’t really think about the other person’s point of view. I guess I’m just mirroring; if I’m flirting for fun, they probably are as well.”

Law stared at her in astonishment. _What?_

Nami peered at him through her lashes, a small grin raising one side of her pretty mouth.

“I’ll have to be more attentive in the future, then,” she purred as she grasped the front of his shirt, raised herself onto her toes and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, “if you still want to hang around the _Sunny_ , that is.”

With that, she turned away towards the forgotten cake.

Law darted out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back into his embrace. Her eyes sparkled as she wound her arms around his neck, a small smirk matching his glare.

“You little witch,” he murmured, noting how her breath hitched and her back arched a bit. At the tone or the words? He’d find out. “I’ll make it so abundantly clear to you that you won’t have to be observant because it’ll be clear as the bloody sky above.”

“But Law-kun,” Nami batted her eyelashes, her fingers playing with his hair, “it’s cloudy outside at the moment.”

With a growl, he descended on her, capturing her lips with his, moulding her into his embrace. Nami moaned as she kissed him back, leaning against him and pressing him into the door.

She tasted like mikans and the sea and something fiery, uniquely _Nami_. He nipped at her plump bottom lip, letting his tongue stroke the seam and eagerly exploring as she granted him access, as his hands explored her body. She mewled, standing even taller as she tried to get better access to his mouth. A chuckle escaped him, as he lifted her, her arse as firm and supple as he had imagined, turning them around and crashing her against the door. Her legs wrapped around him as she deepened the kiss, one hand in his hair and one hand roaming over his back.

It was heaven, it was a dream come true, it was total bliss. He had imagined kissing her so many times, in so many scenarios, that he was sure he had managed to dream up something too perfect and would thus be disappointed if he’d ever have the privilege of kissing her.

How wrong he had been. She was perfect, the small noises she made music to his ears as he ground into her, feeling heat shoot down to his cock, pressed against her core. He couldn’t help a groan at the thought of her being so close, only a few scant layers of clothing away, and if the movements of her hips were anything to go by, Nami’s thoughts weren’t straying far from similar paths.

One hand supporting her in his lap, the other tangled in her hair, sliding along her scalp and eliciting husky moans from the navigator. As they broke apart, both were breathing heavily, eyes dark and pupils blown.

“Even better than I imagined,” he sighed, a content smile on his lips, leaning his forehead against her and trying to catch his breath. His heart was beating like he’d just managed to fight of an Admiral by himself, or possibly found One Piece.

Nami smirked up at him, fingers still carding through his hair, legs locked around his hips.

“What else did you imagine?”

With a growl, Law captured her lips again, pressing her into the door once more. As her tongue slipped into his mouth, she tightened the hold of her legs around his waist, drawing him even closer. His hips were moving of their own accord, rubbing against her core, drawing breathy moans from her that shot straight to his cock. A protesting mewl that arose when he broke their kiss soon morphed into groans as he kissed up along her jaw, nipping at the shell of her ear, before kissing, laving, biting, _ravaging_ her neck. Her head fell backwards, hitting the door with a small thud, but the way her hands gripped his back held him in place, as a loud moan echoed through the kitchen; oh, so she _likes_ that… he filed away the information for later, as he moved over her collarbone to the other side of her neck, giving it equal attention.

“Law,” she mewled, nails raking down his back, “if you don’t shambles us to my cabin right now, I’ll charge you for emotional distress and kick your ass all the way back to North Blue.”

His smirk grew into a sultry grin as he caged her against the door, giving one last nip at her ear before meeting her blown pupils, admiring the effect her panting breaths had on her body.

“But what about Sanji-ya’s cake?” he inquired, squeezing her ass and grinding their hips together. Nami groaned, head falling back.

“Sod the cake,” she moaned, grabbing his head and kissing him forcefully.

“As you wish,” he murmured as an icy blue glow enveloped them and they disappeared, to be replaced by a pair of soft bunny slippers.

When Sanji found out about what had happened in his kitchen, Law was lucky that Nami had agreed to join him on the _Polar Tang_ for a while. He wasn’t completely sure if he would have survived the heartbroken cook without her protection.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot of my current favourite pairing. Bonus points to the one who gets the reference to one of the funniest LawNa fics I've read.


End file.
